Extraño desde el comienzo (provisional)
by Raquel46
Summary: Natsu siempre a sido un mago normal, fuerte , y sin muchos líos pero que pasara cuando la llegada de lucy y su amiga entren en sus vidas y mas que ocurrirá al ser ¿Dragon slayer?. (Mal summary idea principal de Brda Dragneel su summary era mejor que esto..)Pero os invito a leer :)


Hola a todos y bienvenidos a esta nueva historia (no se por que mierda lo e puesto así XD) que la idea principal no era mía sino de mi amiga Brda Dragneel, y aun que ella no había visto la historia así pues se ve que nuestra imaginación es bastante ¿distinta?Bueno y sin mas dilación(inserte ruido de tambores N/A: me apetecía ponerlo no me odiéis) EL PROLOGO:

* * *

Un chico pelirosa, corría, despavorido, calle abajo. Dando pequeños saltos de vez en cuando y haciendo poses extramboticas, en si parecía gilipollas.

Y el gilipollas se llamaba Natsu Dragneel mago de fairy tail, clase S.

Pero sus movimientos extramboticos tenían sentido, las balas, que no se sabia de donde aparecían y tenían la mala idea de apuntar hacia el ademas un gran perro negro le perseguía con los incisivos por delante y los ojos rojos de furia, y no natsu dragnell era un buen mago de clase S pero no iba a atacar a un perro, y al no saber de donde venían las balas no iba a lanzar llamas cual energúmeno que solo aria que aparte de la gente que le veía por la calle le etiquetara de ello aparte de gilipollas.

Corría y corría hasta que paso al lado de una chica rubia, bien dotada, de ojos marrones, la chica llevaba una capa blanca y azul con un top negro y un pantalón blanco con un cinturón azul aparte de una altas botas de combate, la chica le dirigió una sonrisa para luego cuando el paso ponerse en el camino que había entre el y el perro y gritar:

-Tentai ryū no hōkō (rugido del dragón celestial)- para que un gran rugido de dragón salio de su boca hiendose a estrellar contra el perro, este callo a lo lejos dejándolo de un tono pálido para ser negro y con un par de gruñidos de " perrito atropellado" empezó , arrastrando el culo a salir del lugar. La rubia empezó a reír ante la acción del perro, y segundos mas tarde una chica de pelo negro con un mechón de pelo rojo, de ojos carmesí con una mirada sádica se acerco riendo a la primera, iba con un chaleco rojo pasión de cuero abierto dejando ver un pequeño sujetador negro que cubría sus voluminosas curvas del pecho y unos shots también negros con un cinturón de cuero marrón.

-E acabado con el de la arma mágica del tejado –dijo la recién llegada, natsu tras oír el rugido había parado- y enserio as visto a la rata esa- dice refiriéndose al perro entre risas.-Desternillante.

-Lo e visto, no se si por algún casual te habrás fijado que e sido yo la culpable de que eso ocurriera-dice entre risas

Natsu ya había parado de correr y estaba mirando atónito a ambas chicas si no fuera por que estaba anona dado con lo que habían echo, en esos momentos estaría con un derrame nasal al mas puro estilo de sanji (one piece) por sus modelitos "exhibicionistas "por llamarlos de alguna forma. Se ha cerco a ambas chicas y dijo

-Arigatou Natsu Dragneel- dijo un poco nervioso- mago de fairy tal, puedo hacer algo para agradecérselo.

Ambas chicas se miraron y después una extraña sonrisa de complicidad apareció en sus rostros.

* * *

Bueno que os a parecido, a mi me a gustado escribirlo bastante y encima me a quedado corto pero es un prologo no un capitulo así que bueno vuestros review son mi alimento y me encanta recibirlos, no me comprometo a subir regularmente hasta pasados e de septiembre que tengo exámenes bastante importantes; pero después de eso igual que con el resto de historias, pondré un día a la semana de subida pero por ahora no me comprometo y nos vemos dentro de unos días o quien sabe semana y media :))

Mi total agradecimiento a Brda Dragneel dado que la idea es suya y solo puedo deciros que leíais sus historias que son exquisitas y a mi en particular me encantan.

Hasta el próximo capitulo (P.D: desde hace unos días que llevo sin encontrar una fanfic así que me guste bastante y no lleve parada 5 meses así que si hay alguna por ahí que sepáis o supongáis que me va a gustar (de todos modos yo me leo lo que sea XD ) decírmelo plis que si no estar todo el día estudiando para que luego llegue la noche y releerse por 4 vez un libro en solo verano me cansa un pelin


End file.
